User blog:Tepig921/Super Mario 3D World Review
When I saw Super Mario 3D World's reveal back in June I was disappointed. I expected a new Galaxy game or something entirely original like Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Sunshine. Super Mario 3D Land for 3DS was pretty much a throwback to older 2D Mario games and it while it was good I thought the more open 3D Mario games were batter. When this game was shown and it looked like a console version of Super Mario 3D Land, I expected that Sonic Lost World would be the best Wii U game released in 2013 and that Mario Kart 8 would be the first killer app for the Wii U. When this game came out, it thankfully exceeded my expectations. Review Gameplay The controls haven't changed since Super Mario 3D Land. The game does have 2 new power-ups however, Cat Mario and Double Mario. But this time it isn't just Mario. You can play as Luigi, Peach and Toad and each of them have unique abilities. You can also play each level with up to 3 other people similar to the more recent 2D Mario games. Levels Levels in this game are very fun and some of them contain references to past games. The later levels contain references to Super Mario Galaxy which makes me want a new Super Mario Galaxy game for the Wii U. While each level is fun and challenging, they are also very linear and since you have a time limit in every level it destroys one thing that makes 3D platformers great. Story Unlike previous games, Peach isn't captured. Instead, Bowser has captured the 7 Sprixie Princesses and taken over their kingdoms so Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad must save the Sprixies and defeat Bowser. It isn't much different but it shows that we may soon have a Mario game with a new and unique story. Graphics and Sound The early levels in this game look like Super Mario 3D Land in HD but some enemies, bosses and later levels look amazing and are the best graphics I have seen in a Nintendo game and I no longer think Sonic Generations is the best looking platformer ever made. I just wish more levels looked great. The soundtrack of this game is tied for my favourite Mario soundtrack (tied with Super Mario Galaxy 2). It uses orchestral music like the music in the Galaxy games. Verdict Good Parts *The multiplayer is quite fun. *The various power-ups add replay value to each level. *This game isn't afraid to challenge you. *The bosses are very entertaining. *The graphics and music are very well done. Bad Parts *This game doesn't feel as original as games like Super Mario Galaxy. *The levels are too linear. *White Tanooki. Overall Super Mario 3D World is the Wii U's first killer app, the first reason to buy a Wii U. Some people may not like that it isn't entirely new but others will find an amazing platformer and a fun game to play with friends. Category:Fan Reviews Category:Blog posts Category:Mario